parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage Bosses
Here are some bosses in Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Ten Cents as Spyro *Sunshine as Sparx *Zak as Crush *Zebedee as Gulp *Zorran as Ripto *Princess Alice as Zoe *Digby as Professor *Sally Seaplane as Elora *Puffa as Hunter *Warrior as Moneybags Gallery (Boss Battles) The Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage Bosses Part 01 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak The Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage Bosses Part 02 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee The Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage Bosses Part 03 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav Ten Cents and Hercules vs Zebedee http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Ten Cents and Hercules vs Zorran http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav Soundtrack Used (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *speech.str-28 Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *speech.str-17 Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-)) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *speech.str-26 Quotes (Boss Battles) Transcript (Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak) *(as Ten Cents and Sunshine enter an arena, Zak takes out and ignites his red double bladed saber staff, leaving Ten Cents to take out and ignite his two lightsabers (one light blue and one orange)) *Zak: I've been waiting for you and we meet at last. The circle is now complete. Since we met your friends, we took over the world. Now we will become the rulers. *Ten Cents: Only some rulers of evil, Zak. *(Ten Cents and Zak's sabers clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash three times and struggle. Zak's saber staff hits a wall. They swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zak: Your blades are as strong as mine, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: You'll never win, Zak. If you strike us, we'll only get stronger than you can ever imagine. *(The sabers swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zak: You shouldn't have entered this place. *(They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. As Zak swings his saber staff round in circles, Ten Cents cuts the saber staff apart, and kicks Zak off the edge, but sends the Z stack and his switching off saber staff falling onto a boat in the lava, and switches off his sabers when Zak rows away) Transcript (Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee) *(as Ten Cents and Sunshine enter another area, Zebedee stands firm while waiting for them) *Zebedee: The force is with you, Ten Cents and Sunshine. It seems that Ten Cents is a Jedi. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine walk over to him, and as Ten Cents takes out and ignites his lightsabers (one light blue and one orange), Zebedee grows another, but takes out, then ignites three lightsabers (one blue and two green). The sabers swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash thirteen times and struggle) *Zebedee: You have learned much, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: You'll find I'm full of surprises. *(The sabers swing and clash four times and struggle. Ten Cents's sabers turn off and fall off the ground) *Zebedee: Your adventures lie with me, Ten Cents. Now your friends know that it is true. *Ten Cents: No. *(Zebedee force grips Sunshine, who gets lifted into the air) *Zebedee: All too easy. Perhaps you two aren't as strong as Zorran thought. *(Sunshine force throws Zebedee) *Zebedee: Oh! Impressive. *(as Sunshine force heals himself, Ten Cents force jumps over Zebedee) *Zebedee: Most impressive. *(Ten Cents force grabs, ignites his two lightsabers (one light blue and one orange), and lands on the ground, but turns around, and swings his sabers at Zebedee, who turns around and swings his sabers as the two boats' sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zebedee: Your heroes have taught you well. You have controlled your fear. *(The sabers swing and clash three times and struggle) *Zebedee: Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can defeat me. *Ten Cents: Never! *(The sabers swing and clash ten times, and as Ten Cents kicks Zebedee off the edge onto a boat that Zak rows, poor Zebedee turns off his sabers while Ten Cents switches off his sabers) Transcript (Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran) *(as Ten Cents and Sunshine enter another area, they hide when Zorran takes out his red lightsaber) *Zorran: You can't win so easily, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: I'll never join you. *Zorran: Give up and join the dark side. It's the choice for you and Sunshine to save the others. Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them feel strong. Especially... more friends. So, you have some more friends, huh? Your feelings have now betrayed them. Princess Alice was wise to have more helpers. Now, I shall complete your failure. If your friends won't join the dark side, then maybe you'll die. *(Ten Cents takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one light blue and one orange) and jumps out of nowhere) *Ten Cents: Never! *(The sabers swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash five times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash nine times until Ten Cents slices off Zorran's hand and switches off his two sabers) *Zorran: (Jafar's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! *(the red ruby gets put on the Guidebook and turns everything back to normal. As Ten Cents slides down, he reaches the bottom) *Sally Seaplane: I don't think we'll really thank you ever enough, Ten Cents. (kisses Ten Cents, who gasps) I suppose it's time for you to go now? *Ten Cents: Yeah. They'll be missing me and Sunshine at dragon worlds. So he and I will need a vacation to be taken. We need it more than ever now. *Sally Seaplane: Well, before doing so, I think Warrior has something that he should give to you. *Warrior: Hmph! I must certainly do not. *Sally Seaplane: Puffa? *Puffa: With pleasure. (karate chops Warrior) *Sally Seaplane: Ten Cents, Warrior's so sorry he payed so much throughout the journey. So we'll let you keep the gems as a reward for helping us. *Ten Cents: Wow. Thanks. Sunshine, can you grab them? *Sunshine: Sure thing. *OJ: Let me just type out the new co-ordinates, and, there! Ten Cents and Sunshine, you will now go to Dragon Shores! *Ten Cents: Hey, guys, how about coming with to Dragon Shores? I bet you could use a holiday there. *Sally Seaplane: I hope we can, you guys. Zorran may be gone, but has caused a lot of damage, then can come back to get revenge. We'll be cleaning up for weeks, so remember, you can always come back if you want to visit, that is. *Ten Cents: Well, come on, Sunshine. You and I have a lot of vacation to catch up on. (he and Sunshine hop on Rood Ashton Hall's footplate, and as Ten Cents blows the whistle and opens the regulator, Rood Ashton Hall sets off for Birmingham Snow Hill) Trivia *Ten Cents will be carrying his light blue lightsaber and a new orange lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his new orange lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zak will be carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zug will be carrying a light blue lightsaber and two green lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zorran will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino